


Unconventional Love

by timetravelrecommended



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Multi, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sibling Incest, Wincestiel - Freeform, death kinda, highschool, pain and crying, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravelrecommended/pseuds/timetravelrecommended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean falls in love with the new kid, Castiel, while Sam falls in love with Dean. They all have flashbacks.<br/>(rated mature for certain chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Dean

Dean walked into the school with his little brother, Sam, right behind him, just like every day. Something felt different today, though he couldn’t figure out what it was. He smiled at the group of cheerleaders ogling him as he walked by, just like every day. He walked to his locker, Sam still right behind him jabbering about something nerdy, just like everyday. He spotted Jo across the hall waiting for him when he was finished at his locker, just like everyd… no, wait. He found the something different. Standing next to Jo, chatting amicably was a brown haired, blue eyed, beauty. This gorgeous stranger was laughing at something Jo said when Dean finally got across the hall. “Those eyes… those hands… eyes… no, stop! We talked about this, Dean. No more.” He argued with himself as Jo introduced him.

“Castiel, this is Dean, my best friend and Sam his little brother. Dean and Sam, this is Castiel, my new friend.” Castiel smiled at Dean and Sam after the introductions were made.

“Nice to meet you, Cas.” Dean laughed nervously and prayed to god that Castiel didn’t mind the nickname. Cas didn’t seem to have a problem with it, and actually smiled a little brighter while returning the greeting.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean started as they began to walk towards the classrooms, “lemme see your schedule. We might have some classes together!” Cas smiled shyly and passed him a piece of paper with the schedule. “Oh, cool! Looks like we’ve got Auto Shop first together, lunch, and math seventh. You’re taking some pretty advanced classes for a junior.” Dean added glancing at the name and grade in the top corner. ‘Novak, Castiel. Grade: 11’.

Cas smiled again, making Dean’s knees go weak, “Yes, my family expects it of me, but I don’t mind. I’m smart enough so why not?”

“That sounds… good?”

Cas laughed, the sound of it music to Dean’s ears, “It’s alright, I suppose. I send a lot of time studying!”

They arrived at the classroom and split apart, Cas to speak to the teacher and Dean to take his seat in the back. Dean’s mind flashed back to two years ago when he finally told his dad he had a crush on a guy. Dean was confused and hoped his dad could help him out. They were in the living room and it was so cold outside the windows were all fogged over. “Dad?” Dean suddenly said.

“Yes, son?” He miraculously wasn’t drinking, so Dean thought, now or never.

“Can I tell you something? I need some help.”

Of course you can. Why wouldn’t you think you could?” Dean glanced over at him accusingly. “Okay, okay, so maybe theres a reason, but I’m done drinking. Promise.”

“Okay, so theres this person. And I really like them, but… well… itsaguy.” Dean rushed out the ending, scared to death of his father’s reaction. It was silent for what felt to Dean like 1,000 years while his father processed Dean’s words, though in actuality it was only about two seconds.

“WHAT? I WON’T HAVE A FAGGOT LIVING IN MY HOUSE! I DIDN’T RAISE YOU THIS WAY! WHAT WOULD YOUR MOTHER THINK?” Dean flinched at his yelled words, especially when his mom was mentioned. Dean’s father continued to scream as he ‘beat the gay’ out of his older son. After that Dean’s father was never seen without a beer bottle in his hand. Dean made it up to his father by hooking up with girl after girl.  He made his father believe he had, in fact, managed to beat the gay out of him, and after two years of almost daily beatings, Dean started to believe it too… until he saw Castiel walking back to the empty seat next to his and he smiled at Dean with those perfect pink lips and twinkling blue eyes shining with joy, behind ‘nerd’ glasses, as Dean calls them. He immediately knew he was doomed.


	2. Chapter Two

Cas

Castiel sat down slowly in his new seat, his blue eyes never straying from Dean’s green eyes. Castiel smiled again as the teacher began class. “Oh god,” Castiel thought, “Am I smiling too much? What if I scare him away? He’s so beautiful! And nice. And funny… Pay attention, Cas... Oh, great, now I’m already using his nickname. I haven’t even told anyone I’m gay. What if he’s not? Will he hate me? What am I going to do?” On the inside Castiel was panicking, but he was perfectly calm and smiling slightly on the outside. Dean apparently picked up on his inner distress, though, and nudged him while sending him a questioning glance. Castiel slightly shook his head and looked back at the teacher with the intention to pay attention the rest class. He did no such thing, however, as Dean was suddenly sitting much closer than he had been, though, he hadn’t moved at all. His presence filled the room with an electricity only Castiel could feel. He could not get Dean out of his head the entire class, no matter how hard he tried. At the end of the class, Dean offered to walk Castiel to his next class, but he politely refused claiming to already know where it is. He actually had no idea where it was, but thankfully, he almost immediately ran into Jo.  
“How’d first go?” Jo inquired as soon as she saw him.  
“Good, I guess. I couldn’t really pay attention. I’m…” Castiel paused for a few moments while he thought, “really tired.”  
“Oh, that’s no problem! Just get on Singer’s good side and you won’t have any problem.” Jo grabbed his arm tightly and drug him to his class, skipping happily. Castiel sat miserable through his next three classes waiting for lunch, which had the potential to be either very good or very bad; both because of Dean Winchester.


	3. Chapter Three

Sam

Sam always sees Jo after second period, but they hardly ever stop to chat. Today was very different though. Jo ran up to Sam and grabbed his arm, dragging him to a quiet corner of the hall.   
“Dean and Castiel are in loooove!” She sang happily.   
“Ummmm… what?” Sam replied intelligently.  
“Dean, your brother, and Castiel, the cute new kid, are. In. Love! The way they look at each other. It’s perfect!”   
“Okay… one- Dean isn’t gay and two- they literally just me.” ‘and third- I’m in love with Dean’ he added mentally.   
“Sam, I’ve known Dean for 16 years. I’m his best friend… he is definitely gay and he is in love with Castiel! What should we do?” She asked, and without waiting for an answer, she continued, “Ooh! What about a party? Parties are fun!”   
“Jo! Shut up. Please. Why would we throw them a party? I need to get to class. I’ll talk to you later.” Jo looked hurt that Sam shut her down so harshly, but Sam didn’t care enough to apologise.   
Sam didn’t go to class. He didn’t go to anymore classes the rest of the day. He walked the three miles home crying the entire time. “Damn it, Dean,” he whispered kicking a rock violently, “Can’t you tell? You’ve done so much for me. Practically raised me. You know everything about me except this one thing I need you to know! I love you, Dean Winchester and I need you to love me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapters are so short right now! They get longer, I promise. Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Chapter Four

Dean

“Sammy!” Dean shouted into his phone, “Where the hell are you? Answer your damn phone!” It was lunchtime and Dean was pacing back and forth acting like a nervous wreck and stressing his friends out as well. “Sam isn’t here!” Dean shouted at his friends. The lunchroom was so loud they could still barely hear him.   
“Obviously, considering we can’t see him.” Jo answered casually. “Unless he turned invisible! That would be awesome! Sam, tap me on the shoulder if you’re here.” Dean didn’t appreciate her joke and let her know with a dark glare. She, of course, didn’t care and continued to laugh.   
“Maybe he’s in the library?” Castiel suggested as Jo reached across the table and took a handful of Dean’s fries.   
“No, he’d have told me. Besides I walked by the library on the way here and it’s closed this lunch hour.”   
“Well, I saw him after first and he said he was on his way to second. I don’t know if he actually got there or not, though.” Jo informed them. By this time, Dean was sitting down, though he was no calmer than he had been. His fingers were tapping on the table and he wasn’t eating any of his food. Jo made sure all his food was gone by the end of lunch, though. Castiel and Jo exchanged worried glances, until finally, Dean’s phone buzzed with a text message.   
Dean exhaled slowly and read out loud, “I’m home. Wasn’t feeling well. Sorry to worry you. See you when you get out of school. -S”   
Dean texted back immediately, but didn’t share his answer with his friends. “Okay. Sorry I got upset. Hope you feel better, love ya, kiddo. -D”.  
“Feel better?” Jo asked as soon as Dean was done texting his brother.   
“No. He was fine this morning, and I want to know what happened. This is the kid who woke up at three AM puking his guts out and still went to school the next day. Something is off.” Dean knew his little brother wouldn’t just run off for no reason, especially not without telling him first. Being sick was nothing to Sammy. He always powered through, but now Dean felt like he didn’t know his little brother as well as he used to. Dean put the thoughts out of his head and stopped worrying about his little brother for the rest of the day… well, he tried anyway.   
After school was finally over, he rushed home, not even taking the time to go to his locker and put his books away.   
“Saaaammy!?” Dean was shouting before he was even all the way in the house.  
“Uhm, yeah?” Sam was walking up the stairs, but stopped when Dean had called his name. He had a half eaten chocolate chip cookie in one hand and and a glass of milk in the other.  
“Thought you were sick?” Dean asked noticing the cookie and milk, as he walked to the couch and sat down.   
“Kinda. Just needed a day off I guess. I feel much better now.” Sam looked nervous, but Dean couldn’t imagine why.   
“Okay. Sorry I freaked out earlier. I just… ya know… mom.”  
“I understand. It’s okay, really. You’re allowed to overreact sometimes, Dean.” Sam joined his brother on the couch, pulled his legs underneath him, and offered the rest of his cookie to Dean. “Did you have a good day?” he asked, changing the subject.  
Dean declined the cookie and laughed, “No, you dipshit. I was worried about you all day!” Dean paused for a moment and with a thoughtful look said, “What do you think of Cas? Pretty cool guy, huh?” Dean was grinning now.   
“Oh, umm, I don’t know. I mean, he’s alright, I guess? Haven’t really talked to him. Just met him today, ya know.”  
“He’s a great guy, Sammy! You’ll like him. Real nerdy, just like you.” Dean got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to get a beer. Their dad always left at least a case there, so whenever he was actually home he’d have beer to drink. But Dean usually just drank them all himself. He never let Sam drink any, though. Claimed they were bad for him. He took the beer to his room, and when he passed Sam’s room he thought he heard crying. It stopped suddenly, so he dismissed it and went on to his room to listen to music and daydream about the cute new boy with bright blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is completely unbeta'd, so if anyone wants to help just let me know! There are probably hundreds of mistakes so far.


	5. Chapter Five

Sam

Sam was laying face down on his bed, cookie and milk forgotten, crying. He cried for numerous reasons; his mother, his father, Dean, his nonexistent friends. Pretty much everything that could go wrong has gone wrong in his life. He is in love with his brother! He doesn’t think it can get much more wrong than that. He stops crying for a moment, because he hears Dean in the hall and he doesn’t feel like answering any of his questions today. Sam’s entire life, Dean has always turned into Dr. Winchester whenever Sammy has had a problem. Unless that problem involves their mother, Mary Campbell Winchester. Dean never talked about her, and dad tended to hit things when he asked him, once that thing he hit was Sam until Dean intervened.  
About two hours later, Sam heard Dean going down the stairs to make dinner for the two of them. Sam followed Dean down, thankfully, recovered from his water works earlier. All of a sudden, Dean stops walking and Sam runs into his back.  
“Wha-!?” Sam starts, but Dean shushes him and puts his hand over Sam’s mouth. Sam struggles for a moment, but soon understands why Dean is acting weird. There are noises coming from the kitchen. ‘How did someone break in without us hearing?’ Sam thought.  
“Get back upstairs. Go quick!” Dean whispered harshly. Sam nodded and was about to turn around when John Winchester walked, well staggered, really, out of the kitchen. “Damn it.”  
“Dean, I don’t like that kind of language comin’ outta you.” Dean just glared at him until he yelled, “YOU ANSWER ME WHEN I SPEAK T’YOU!”  
“Yes, sir.” Dean finally replied quietly, though full of malice and bitterness.  
“”Better.” He was very obviously drunk and Sam wondered what made him come home now. He’d been gone for three months without a word from him. “Been gone a few days and the boy forgets his manners.” John muttered to himself. “What’s for dinner, boy?”  
“I was about to make tacos for Sam and I. We only have enough for us. Not. You.” The look on Dean’s face was murderous. Sam had never been scared of his brother before, but he felt kinda bad for the people on the receiving end of the glare sometimes. Not in this case, though.  
“I saw it in the fridge. You have plenty. Stop lying to me and make dinner.” John crossed the living room and sat on the couch in the exact same spot and position Dean had been sitting in earlier that afternoon.  
Dean leaned down to Sam and whispered in his ear while John wasn’t looking, “Go upstairs, call Jo to come get you, and climb out the window like I showed you. You remember?” Sam nodded and with tears in his eyes went upstairs, called Jo, and packed an overnight bag. This wasn’t the first time this had happened. Sam knew Dean was trying to protect him, but he hated being sent away like he was still a child. Maybe, together they could stand up to their father.  
Sam waited patiently until he got a text from Jo saying she was there, and he climbed out the window. He carefully walked along the roof until he got to the edge of the house. He dropped his overnight bag and his backpack onto the ground and hoisted himself onto the trellis and climbed down. As Jo drove away, Sam looked back to see John watching, a look to rival Dean’s glare on his face.

Dean

“DEAN!” John was already yelling. Usually it wasn’t until his third beer that he got really angry. Dean thought back to when his father was still kind and loving, the best father anyone could ask for. Sammy wasn’t even old enough to remember it. That was before the accident, though. Dean was four years old and Sammy was only six months. Mary, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl, their dad always used to say, was out driving late. She’d had to go to the grocery that day, but couldn’t. Sam had been sick and she didn’t want to risk taking him out. She waited for John to get home, then made him and Dean dinner, and went to the grocery. Before she left, she gave Dean a hug and said with a wink, "You take care of Sammy and your daddy while I'm gone." On the way home, she was hit by a drunk driver. There was minimal damage to the eighteen wheeler that hit her, but Mary’s small car was totaled. Mary had over 30 broken bones and if she had not been wearing her seatbelt, she’d have been thrown from the car and killed instantly. She ended up in a coma for three days. On the fourth day, she woke up surrounded by her small but loving family. On the fifth, she died. The man who hit her had kept driving. No one saw the license plate or the company and colour of the truck.   
Their father’s drinking did not start right away. He mourned for several months and barely looked at his sons whom he quickly sent to live with Uncle Bobby, Ellen, and their little girl, Jo who was a year younger than Dean, for two years. Dean was hit for the first time four years after his mother death. John had been drinking, by now it was a normal occurrence for him to be drunk 98% of the time. Dean dropped a glass while he was pouring Sammy some juice. John yelled and hit Dean over and over again until he was a mess of black and blue. Dean was told to tell people he fell down the stairs, and after that, John was much more careful about where he hit Dean. Dean never told anyone or fought back, because John told him he deserved it. He wouldn’t be getting hit if he hadn’t done something wrong, right? John hit Sammy once and that was the last time. Dean went ballistic; it was Dean’s job to make sure Sammy was safe and by God he was going to do a good job of it. John figured it was easier just to hit Dean, who never fought back, than to hit Sam, who was protected by Dean.   
Soon, John started leaving for extended periods of time. Dean always called Uncle Bobby when his dad left, until Dean turned 15 and decided he could take care of himself and Sammy fine. Uncle Bobby tried and tried to get John to quit acting like a child and get on with his life, but John refused his best friend’s help.   
John was still yelling nonsense when Dean walked into the living room 10 minutes later with dinner. Dean saw him standing at the window and knew immediately he must’ve seen Sammy leaving. The nights he knows Sam is gone are always the worst. Dean prepares himself as he sits the food for his father on the coffee table.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter involves sexual child abuse. Please don't read the second half of this chapter if you're uncomfortable with it.

Cas

Cas's new friends had been acting weird all day long. Or maybe they were acting normally and yesterday they'd acted weird? Well, either way, Jo and Dean seemed to be having a non-verbal argument that started the second Dean walked into school. For some reason, unknown to him, Sam had ridden to school with Jo instead of Dean.  
"Just tell me what happened!" Jo finally shouted while they were waiting for seventh period to begin. Dean and Castiel had math, and Jo's classroom was right next to their class. Dean and Jo always talked until the bell rang. She sounded very frustrated.  
"Nothing happened." Dean replied cooly.  
"I dema- Oh my god! Look!" Jo changed her tone very quickly. She nudged Cas in the ribs and whispered, "That, my dear friend, is Charlie Bradbury. The most amazing woman in the world. She's coming over here! Why is she coming over here, guys!?" Dean laughed at her reaction. Cas wondered if they were still angry with each other. The girl she was talking about was the same height as her, had long red hair, and a pleasant smile. She looked nervous.  
"Hey, JoAnna. Um, when do you wanna meet for our history project? Are you free today?"  
"I'm hanging out at Dean's house today, but you're more than welcome to come over there, right Dean?" Jo looked pointedly at Dean.  
"Yeah, of course. We'll all be doing homework and you can stay for dinner too, if you'd like."  
"Are you sure? Your parents won't mind?"  
"Nah, it'll be fine."  
"Cool, so I'll come right after school. See ya." She smiled at Jo as she walked away.  
"You're welcome to join us as well, Cas." Dean offered, looking hopeful.  
"I don't know. My parents are out of town and-" Dean cut him off suddenly.  
"Wait, you just moved in three days ago and your parents are already 'out of town'?" The bell rang, so the two boys separated from Jo and went to their own class.  
"Yes? Is that a bad thing?" Castiel was confused.  
"Well, no. I just thought since you just moved in, they might stay with you a couple weeks before they went back to work. I mean... If the traveling thing is their job?"  
"Yes, the 'traveling thing' is their job," Castiel said with amusement in his eyes. "We had to move and they wanted to move my brother and me somewhere safer than New York City. This was the only other option."  
"Wow, Lawrence, Kansas or NYC. Tough choice!" Dean joked. Castiel smiled in response and got to work on the pages assigned for the day. He so badly wanted to keep talking to Dean, but he didn't want to get in trouble on his second day here. In all honesty, Castiel wasn't sure if he wanted to go to Dean's house after school. He knew Gabriel wouldn't have a problem with it if he promised to get his homework done, but he couldn't risk falling in love with Dean. Castiel knew what happened to people like him in his family. It happened to his brother, Michael. Castiel was just 11 and Michael was 17 when it began. They were very close and Michael told Castiel a secret one day.  
“Castiel?” Castiel was laying in bed and Michael had just finished putting him and Gabriel to bed. Across the room, Gabriel was already asleep.   
“Hm?” Castiel answered in a sleepy voice.   
“I’m going to tell you a secret and you cannot tell anyone, promise?” That woke Castiel up. He loved secrets! He nodded earnestly, eyes wide. Michael smiled and double checked that Gabriel was still asleep. He was and Michael smiled at the little boy eagerly awaiting a secret. Castiel felt pretty special that he was going to get to hear a secret no one else knew. He had never been told a real secret before, because he had no friends. The other kids at school did not like him and teased him all the time.   
Michael toed his shoes off and climbed into Castiel’s twin size bed. He was practically laying on top of the small boy, but Castiel didn’t mind.   
“Before I tell you the secret, I’m going to do something, but that’s a secret as well, okay? You can’t tell anyone, ever.” Castiel nodded again, his eyes wide with anticipation. ‘Must be a good secret,’ thought Castiel, ‘its takin’ so long to actually get to it!’ Michael reached the short distance to Castiel’s small stomach and splayed his hand across it, pulling his periodic table pajama shirt up a bit. Castiel quickly became confused, but when he began to question his older brother he was told to be quiet.   
“Don’t make any noise now, Castiel. Remember, tell no one.” Michael’s whispers reassured Castiel and he let his brother continue. His hand moved slowly and deliberately lower and lower until he reached the waistband of Castiel’s pants. He stopped there for about a minute and then removed his hand, only to roll completely on top of the eleven year old. Michael straddled Castiel and pulled his legs up underneath him until his knees were flush with Castiel’s hips and their eyes were even. Michael put his hands on Castiel’s hips and, taking his time, slid his pants down. Castiel began to get nervous again, but Michael’s soothing whispers quickly calmed him again. Michael began touching him and refused to stop until Castiel agreed to touch him like that when he came back in a few days. Castiel felt dirty, but he agreed. He trusted Michael and he would never hurt him on purpose, right? “Do you wanna know the other secret noe, Castiel?” Michael whispered after he had pushed Castiel’s pants back up his sticky, wet body. Castiel nodded, though he wasn’t as enthusiastic as before. “I like boys instead of girls. I’ve known since I was your age, but couldn’t tell anyone. Mommy and Daddy say its not supposed to be that way. You can’t tell anyone you feel the same way, but I’m here now. I know how you’re feeling. You’ve got a crush on that boy at school, don’t you?” Castiel didn’t reply, but he was filled with shame. When Michael left, Castiel cried himself to sleep. It went on like that for a few weeks. After, Gabriel was asleep, its amazing what that boy could sleep through, MIchael would lay with Castiel in bed and touch him. Sometimes, Castiel would be made to touch Michael, but not usually. It happened once or twice a week for a month and eventually got to almost every night. Then, Michael told Castiel to throw a fit until their parents allowed him to sleep in Michael’s room; to say that Gabriel kept him up at night and he’d rather stay with Michael. Castiel got his way, or rather Michael’s way, and his bed was moved into Michael’s room, where it went beyond just touching. Gabriel finally noticed something was wrong, because, “why would Castiel just stop liking him?”, and asked Castiel about it. Castiel, of course, denied it until much later. When Castiel was 13, he finally told Gabriel. Gabriel was horrified and immediately notified their parents, who called the police. Michael was an 19 now, so he was tried as an adult and sentenced to 10 years in prison. Gabriel became Castiel’s bodyguard and they were practically inseparable from then on. Castiel’s oldest brother, Uriel, a lawyer, came to stay with them for a few weeks and help with legal things. Uriel was never much fun to hang out with, but he loved his brothers dearly. After a couple weeks, everything went back to normal, except without Michael, and Castiel was more fragile than he had been previously.   
The bell rang signifying the end of the day and Cas jumped. He had only done one math problem. “Finishing these tonight is going to be a pain,” he muttered to himself.   
“Hey, so you wanna find out if you can come over? You can just ride with me if you want and you can spend the night or I’ll take you home?” Dean smiled at him kindly, as he stood over him, waiting for Cas to pack up his things.   
“I’ll ask my brother, just let me find him.” They were silent until they got to the hall and heard a voice from behind them.  
“What’s up lil’ brother?!” Gabriel was shouting, though he was only three feet from them.   
“Um, Gabriel, this is my friend Dean. Dean this is Gabriel… my brother.”


	7. Chapter Seven

Dean

“Um, Gabriel, this is my friend Dean. Dean this is Gabriel… my brother.” Dean looked Gabriel up and down. He doesn’t look anything like Cas Dean thought.   
“Yeah, I know, we were all adopted.” Cas explained as if he were reading Dean’s mind. Dean nodded in acknowledgment as Cas continued speaking. “Gabe, I was wondering if I could go over to Dean’s house. A few of his friends are going over for homework and then dinner… and I can stay the night, if you don’t mind, of course.” Cas rambled on and on until Gabe stopped him.  
“‘Course I don’t mind, Cassie!” Cas rolled his eyes and grimaced at the nickname, but smiled anyway. “I’m glad you’re making friends! Do you want me to take you home and get you some clothes first?”  
“No, it’s fine. Dean says our house is on the way to his and we’ll just stop by.”   
“Alrighty, see you sometime tomorrow, then. Don’t hurry home!” Gabriel winked at Cas and he grimaced again. Gabriel hugged his younger brother, kissed him on the cheek, and walked the other way.   
Jo had joined them at some point in the conversation, but neither boy had noticed until she said, “You’re giving me a ride too, Winchester.” Dean smiled at her and laughed. “Singer!” She yelled suddenly, running towards the auto shop teacher and jumping on him. She threw her arms around his neck and said, I’ve got a date! Isn’t it wonderful?” Cas looked very perplexed by the exchange, so Dean explained, “He’s her step-dad. Only dad she’s ever known, though. Married her mom when she was six, and he’s my dad’s best friend. I call him Uncle Bobby.” Then he shouted towards them, “IT’S HOMEWORK AT MY HOUSE. HARDLY COUNTS AS A DATE!” They walked over to them laughing, as Sammy joined them. “Alright, gang. Everyones here. Ready? What time is Charlie meeting us at my house?”   
“4:45. She needs to stop at her house and get some clothes.”  
“Cool, so we gotta stop at Cas’s house on the way home… Sammy, you’re in the back. Why are you even trying for shotgun?” Sam stuck his tongue out at Dean, but got in the backseat of Dean’s Impala laughing.   
They pulled up at Cas’s house and he jumped out and was back in five minutes. Gabriel was no where to be seen. Dean was really curious about what the wink meant from earlier. Maybe Gabriel was having friends over and didn’t want Castiel in the way. That is probably it.   
A few minutes later, they pulled up at Dean’s house ad Charlie’s car wasn’t in the driveway, but John’s Ford truck was.   
“Shit, ummm, just gimme a minute.” Dean got out of the car and walked to the front door. He looked back to see Cas’s confused face, Jo’s concerned face, and Sammy’s scared face. He opened the door and was very surprised to see, not his father sitting on the couch, but an FBI agent. They stared at each other for a moment, until the agent stood up and extended his hand.   
“I’m Garth. I’m here about John Winchester.”   
Dean shook his hand and replied, “My friends are actually over for the night can we talk about it later?”   
“No, but they can come in.” Dean was still standing in the doorway, so he motioned for his friends to come in and stepped all the way into the house. Garth walked back to the couch and motioned for Dean to sit next to him.   
They didn’t say anything until everyone was in the house standing around the living room awkwardly. Charlie had gotten there as well.   
“Are all of you at least acquainted with John Winchester?” Garth asked seriously.   
“Cas isn’t, but everyone else knows him.” Dean spoke up, pointing at Cas.   
Garth nodded and continued, “I originally came here, because I have a warrant for John Winchester’s arrest, but I got a call about an hour ago from the state police. His body was found this morning in a lake not far from here. It’s impossible to tell how long it was in the water. He’s been dead for anywhere between two days and to two hours.   
“Well, I saw him last night, so it’d have to be no more than 12 hours.” Garth pulled a notebook out of his coat pocket and wrote something down. He looked back up and asked Dean how he felt about becoming Sam’s guardian.   
“Yes, I’ve been taking care of him since he was a baby.” Garth looked confused, but stood to leave.   
“We need to keep the truck for evidence, so I will be taking that back with me.” He said his goodbyes and said he’d be back in a couple days for some legal things. He shook Dean’s hand and left.   
“Well, on that happy note, is everyone okay with baked spaghetti for dinner?” Dean said the second the door closed behind Garth.   
“Dean, you just learned your father is dead.” Cas said gently.   
“Yep.”  
“Do you want us to maybe go home?” The other teenagers started laughing and Cas looked very confused.   
“Cas…” Dean could barely answer his friend he was laughing so hard. “I hated my father. He was a bastard.”   
“I’ve hung out with them like four times and even I know how much Dean hated him,” Charlie managed to say between fits of laughing. Castiel looked embarrassed as he followed Dean into the kitchen to help make dinner.


	8. Chapter Eight

Sam

“Okay, sleeping arrangements…” Dean said after everyone had finished their ice cream and a small amount of homework had been done.   
“Charlie and I can sleep on the floor and Cas and you can sleep in your bed.” Jo jumped in immediately.   
“What about me?” Sam asked.  
“You can just sleep in your own bed,” Dean answered like he had been waiting for Sam to ask that question.   
“Oh, course. Alright.” Sam turned and walked up the stairs to his room with a sad look thinking no one saw him. He didn’t notice Jo watching him, but if he had, he’d know she had a couple questions for him later. Sam laid down on his bed and thought back to when he realised he loved his older brother more than he should.   
The two boys were walking home from the park two years earlier. Dean still held Sam’s hand when they crossed the street, even though he was 12 years old. It was after dark by the time they got home and their father was drunk, as usual. “You’re late and I’m hungry, Dean. You know better than to keep me waiting.” John said when they entered the house.   
“Sorry, it was my fault. We lost track of time and couldn’t make it back before six.” Sam could tell how frantic Dean was.   
“That is no excuse and you know it, boy. Go make dinner. Sam, do your homework. Your teacher called and said you’re missing an assignment and I want it done immediately!”  
“But I don’t have any late assignments? I’ve turned everything in. I don’t understand.”Sam glanced at John and he looked mad.   
“Are you calling me a liar!? After everything I’ve done for you two and you can’t even respect me? You’re calling me a liar! When have I ever lied to you, Sam? Huh?” Sam didn’t answer. “Answer me when I speak to you, dammit!”  
“What do you mean everything you’ve done for us? You don’t do anything for us! You’re too drunk to notice us unless you’re beating us!” Sam knew that was the wrong thing to say as soon as the first syllable left his mouth, but he kept going anyway. He watched Dean’s face fall as John raised his hand to hit Sam. Sam closed his eyes and flinched away, but never felt John hit him. Instead, he heard Dean yelling out and John hitting Dean.   
“Sammy, go upstairs. I’ll bring you some dinner later. I love you, kay?” Sam was too scared to reply, so he ran up the stairs to his room. That was the worst beating Dean ever got from their father. He was bruised for weeks and Sam knew it was his fault. And to top it off, his teacher had made a mistake. He wasn’t missing an assignment. He didn’t deserve Dean for a brother at all, so, of course, he has to go and fall in love with him.   
About 11 pm, Jo comes into Sam’s room while he’s reading for English class. “Sup kiddo?” She asked smiling at him.   
“I don’t wanna talk.”  
“Well, someone’s in a bad mood.” She paused for a moment, looked at the ground, and then said quietly, “I saw how you were looking at Dean earlier. How come you didn’t tell me?”   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, JoAnna Beth.” Sam said matter-of-factly.   
“Sammy,” she started as she sat down on the bed, “I know what that look means. Just tell me, please.”   
“I was 12. I don’t know what happened. My love for him just.. changed. I dunno, it wasn’t any less and it wasn’t any more, just different.”   
“I see. I’m rootin’ for ya, kid.”  
“Thanks, but what about Castiel?”   
“Who’s to say he can’t have both?” Jo left the room dramatically leaving a very confused Sam sitting on his bed.


	9. Chapter Nine

Dean

The next morning, Dean woke up with his chest pressed against Cas’s back and his hand resting on Cas’s waist. Shit. He rolled over quickly hoping that he didn’t wake up his friend, but in his haste to get away he rolled off the bed. “Oomph. Ouch!” His cry of pain was met with Cas’s sleepy, “Dean?” Cas leaned over the side of the bed to look at Dean. “Are you okay?”   
“Uuugh, yeah. That’ll hurt later, though. Want some breakfast?” Cas answered in the affirmative and they walked down the stairs, miraculously without waking Jo and Charlie. Sammy was on the couch eating cereal and watching Saturday morning cartoons. “Morning, kiddo,” Dean said, ruffling Sam’s shaggy hair and he walked past. Dean decided to make eggs and bacon for his friends. A secret of his that only Sammy knew was that he loved to cook. His favourite thing as a kid, and still is secretly, was cooking for Sammy. He did it whenever he got the chance.   
Jo and Charlie leave the house at about 10 in the morning to finish their project at Jo’s house. Cas, Sammy, and Dean spend most of the day watching TV and playing video games. “Hey Cas?” Dean says around five. Cas looks at him and Dean continues, “You wanna stay another night?” Den suddenly feels very shy while Cas thinks for a couple seconds.   
“I’d like that, Dean. Yes, just let me call my brother.” Cas leaves the room to get his phone from Dean’s bedroom.   
Dean visibly relaxed, and Sam noticed and asked, “You really like him, don’t you?”   
“Yeah, I think so. He’s great, Sammy. And you like him, right, Sammy?” Dean answered, quickly adding, “Not the same way I do, though?”  
Sam laughed nervously and his face fell slightly, “Yeah, he’s cool.” Dean noticed Sam’s discomfort and asked him what was wrong. Sam was quiet for a moment, then said, “Dean… I…” They heard Cas’s footsteps coming back down the stairs, so Sammy finished quickly, “I’ll tell you later.”  
“I can stay,” Cas said smiling upon his re entry to the room.   
“Awesome, dude!” Dean said, already forgetting about Sammy’s obvious discomfort. They all continued hanging out and eating leftover pizza until they were tired enough for bed.   
“Hey, Sammy,” Dean said walking into his little brother’s room, “wanna sleep with us tonight?” Sam agreed happily and all three settled down on Dean’s large bed and slept the best they had in as long as any of them could remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short! The chapters will get long again soon. It will now be a bit longer between updates, but no longer than a week!


	10. Chapter Ten

Cas 

Cas woke up the next morning with Dean’s chest against his back and his arm wrapped around his waist and Sam facing him with his head tucked underneath Cas’s chin. Cas’s first thought was to freak out, but when he calmed himself down only seconds later he realised how comfortable he was and how cute Sam was as he smiled in his sleep. He noticed how warm the brothers were and how happy he felt squished between the two. He watched Sam sleep peacefully for about 10 more minutes until Dean woke up. Dean quickly lifted his arm from around Cas, but Cas, in a moment of great boldness, grabbed his wrist and placed his arm back around his waist claiming he was cold and Dean was keeping him warm. Sam woke only moments later, but wasn’t embarrassed by his position. He only smiled wider and snuggled closer to Cas, who laughed and wrapped his arms around Sam. “Guess this means we’re not leaving the bed anytime soon,” murmured Dean into Cas’s ear, grinning. Cas answered with a smile and an affirmative nod of his head.  
The trio stayed in bed talking quietly about nothing in particular. What finally forced them out of bed an hour or so later was the doorbell. All three complained and groaned as they climbed out of bed and went downstairs, Dean in the lead. Cas and Sam stopped at the bottom of the stairs and while Dean walked the rest of the way to the door Cas tried to pat down Sam’s crazy bedhead to look presentable if it was someone important at the door. His efforts were futile, though, and Sam giggled at his determined yet frustrated look. Dean swung the door open and there was a 40-ish year old looking man standing on the doorstep. There was silence for two heartbeats, then Dean said astonished, “Dad?” 

Sam

“Dad?” said Dean sounding very confused. Dad is smiling? What the hell?  
“Hello, son. Do you mind if I come in?” The way he said it seemed almost shy. Dean looked back at Sam and in five seconds the two brothers managed to have a non-verbal conversation.  
Dean- He’s our dad.  
Sam- Piss poor excuse of one, if you ask me.  
Dean- I think we should let him in.  
Sam- What if he’s a ghost?  
Dean- Don’t think so.  
Sam- Alright, let him in.  
The conversation ended with Sam rolling his eyes and sighing. Dean turned back around and pushed the door open wider beckoning for his father to come in. John began to talk almost instantly, but Dean shushed him, said “coffee”, and walked to the kitchen.  
Everyone was silent while Dean filled the coffee maker and got mugs for him, Cas, and Sam. An awkward, tension-filled silence settled over the house while they waited the 10 minutes for the coffee. Sam stared in awe at his father sans beer bottle. He was dressed nicely, but simply and freshly shaven. The smile he had been wearing earlier, however, had been replaced with an uneasy expression. He seemed genuinely nervous for some reason. But he was also supposed to be dead. Sam couldn’t help but think how fucked up all this was. Their dad was a terrible father and then he was dead, but now he’s not dead anymore and, Sam guesses, is trying to come back into their lives. Sam doesn’t want any of it. He’s tired of all the times he’s heard Dean crying himself to sleep because of cuts and broken bones caused by their so-called father and then crying himself to sleep because Dean was hurting and there was nothing he could do to help his brother.  
Dean finally finishes the coffee and pours himself a cup. He takes a slow sip, closes his eyes, and smiles at nothing, like in those sappy Hallmark commercials, and Sam can't help but notice how cute Dean looks. He pours Sam and Cas one as well and walks back to the living room. “Would you like a cup, dad?”  
“No, I’m fine. I just came here to talk for a few minutes.” John sits in the chair angled toward the couch.  
“Umm, I’ll go to give you guys some privacy.” Cas says, sounding unsure.  
“It’s fine, stay,” Dean says as he pulls Cas onto the couch next to him and Sam sits on the other side of Cas, farthest from John.  
“Okay, dad. You have 5 minutes to tell us why you’re here.” said Dean with a hint of bitterness in his voice.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Dean

John talked for 23 minutes. He talked about how sorry he was, in more than one sense of the word, and how he had been admitted into a rehab center and he’s going to get sober, and if the boys want, be allowed back into their lives. Sam and Dean agreed that they would think about it after he’s shown obvious signs of doing better. They were all quiet for a long time, lost in their own thoughts, until Dean spoke up, “You know, an FBI guy came to our house Friday and, uhm, he said you were dead?” John explained that he left his truck there over night with his wallet and gun inside it, and when he went back to get it, it was gone and cops were all over the place. They had misidentified the body.   
After John left, the three boys sat in silence, not looking at each other. “Well, that was unexpected.” Dean finally whispered.   
“Just a bit.” Sam replied. They continued in silence until Cas spoke.  
“Do you guys want me to go?”   
“What? Of course not!” Sam said at the same time Dean said, “No! Sorry, that was just overwhelming. What do you two want for breakfast?” Glancing at the clock he added, “well, lunch, I guess.”   
“Whatever you want. Do you mind if I take a shower?”   
“Go ahead. Towels are in the closet in the hall.” Cas wandered up the stairs, and Sammy followed Dean into the kitchen.   
“So what do you think?” Dean asked his little brother.   
“I dunno, I mean, it’s pretty crazy. He’s never said he was going to sober up or anything, so I don’t know if it’ll stick.”   
“I know what you mean.” Dean began making pancakes for the trio and a pleasant silence settled over the brothers.

“Hey, so what was it you were gonna tell me last night? I just remembered we were gonna talk about it later.” Dean said after several minutes.   
“It doesn’t matter anymore.”  
“Come on, Sammy. Just tell me!” Sam shook his head and the silence presumed, not so pleasant this time, though.   
After a few minutes of painful quiet, Sammy whispered, “Dean, I love you.” It was rushed and sounded like it was all just one word.   
“I love you too, Sammy, but…?”   
“No, Dean. I am in love with you.” Sam clearly enunciated every word, putting emphasis on ‘in’ and Dean looked shocked. “I’m sorry. I know its wrong, but I can’t he-” Sam stopped short when Dean walked across the kitchen and brushed his fingers down Sam’s cheek.   
“Shhh,” Dean exhaled, “it’s okay.” He pressed his lips to Sam’s forehead and then the tip of his nose and then, finally, his lips. “I’m in love with you too, Sammy,” Dean breathed into his little brother’s mouth. Just then, the brothers heard a noise from outside the kitchen and they looked up to see Cas standing there, eyes wide in confusion and something that looked like lust.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Cas

“Shit!” Dean exclaimed, “This isn’t what it looks like.”  
“Then what is it, Dean?” Cas asked patiently.   
“Um, okay so it might be what it looks like?” Dean said after a minute of thought glancing back at Sam.   
“Is Sam consenting?” Cas asked quietly and shyly.   
“What?” Dean asked confused.   
“As long as Sam is consenting, you’re not forcing it on him, then I won’t judge.”  
“I’m the one who initiated it.” Sam spoke up. Cas nodded and walked into the kitchen straight to the plate of pancakes.   
“I can have some?” he asked.  
“Yeah,” Dean replied. “But you just saw me kissing my little brother and you don’t even care?”  
“Nope.”  
“Not trying to be annoying or anything, but really? Like doesn’t that repulse you?”  
“Dean…” Cas paused for several moments working up the courage to tell Dean and Sam his biggest secret, “my older brother, Michael, raped me almost every night for over two years. Its okay with me as long as Sam isn’t being forced.”  
“Oh my god, Cas. Why? That’s awful. I’m so sorry, but I’d never be able to do something like that to Sammy in a million years.”  
“I know. I just had to make sure.” Cas looked hurt, but he tried to hide it. It didn’t work.  
“Cas? What’s wrong? Do you need to talk about something?”   
“Dean. Cas likes you.” Sam had remained silent until then.   
“Is… is that true, Cas?” Dean asked.  
“‘Course it is! Don’t you even pay attention?”   
“Sammy, is your name Cas?” Sam stuck his tongue out at Dean, but Dean had already turned back to Cas. 

Sam

Sam was really tired of Dean not paying attention to obvious things, like who was in love with him and when Sam was reading not to bother him. Suddenly something clicked in his head. “Who’s to say he can’t have both?”, he muttered out loud.   
“Sammy, quit talkin’ to yourself or say it out loud so we can all hear.” Dean said sharply.   
“No, something Jo said yesterday. I knew you liked Cas and Cas liked you back-”  
“You like me back?” Dean interrupted, incredulously. Cas nodded shyly and looked at the ground.   
“Dean! So anyways, I told Jo that I liked you and she said, ‘who’s to say he can’t have both?’. And… and she meant you could have both Cas and me and we could all be together. I mean, if you guys want?” The brothers looked at Cas, who nodded and shrugged and took a huge bite of pancake.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Dean

Two months later, Dean and Cas were laying on the couch watching Star Wars while Sammy did his homework in the armchair. The two on the couch weren’t doing much watching, though. They both had their shirts off and Cas was straddling Dean and kissing up and down his stomach. “I was thinking tomorrow we could eat lunch on the roof together.” Cas murmured, his lips pressed against Dean’s hip.  
“You know Gabe and Jo won’t let us go off by ourselves, especially when they hardly ever see us out of school anymore.” Dean chuckled, running his hands through Cas’s messy, dark hair. Jo and Gabriel were the only people who knew about the three boys. Cas and Dean are in an open relationship outside of their homes, but they all know that it wouldn’t be okay if people found out about Sammy.  
“Hm… true. We’ll just have to bribe them or something.”  
Dean smiled and nodded, “That could work. Sammy, how are you even concentrating on homework over there?”  
“He’s not. He’s been watching us for the past 10 minutes, haven’t you, Sammy? Come’re.” Cas said breathily after pushing himself into a sitting position. With one hand still resting on Dean’s chest, he gestured with the other hand at Sam to take off his shirt and stand in front of him. Cas slid his thumb into Sam’s belt loop and the other hand went behind his back and rested under the band of his underwear. Sam smiled and leaned forward to capture Cas’s lips with his own in a heated kiss. “Fuck, Sammy.” Cas muttered when Sam’s lips ventured down to his neck to suck a hickey.  
“Someone needs to be fucking Dean! I’ve been rather patient all day.” Dean complained loudly. Cas laughed while Sam’s mouth reclaimed his, and Cas did his best to undo Dean’s belt. He couldn’t get past that though, because Sam kept distracting him. “Fucking hell, Sammy! Just let the boy undo my pants!”  
“No.” Sam replied simply with a smile and a wink. Cas put one hand back on Dean’s belt, but as soon as he touched him the front door burst open. There was yelling and glass breaking. The boys thought they were being robbed until they saw who was standing just inside the doorway with a beer bottle in his hand. John Winchester.  
‘I HEARD SOME QUEER GOT HOLD OF MY SON AGAIN! And now he has the other one too?!” Dean stood quickly with an air of authority about him.  
“Dad, you need to leave. Youre drunk and I won’t deal with you when you’re drunk. What happened to rehab?”  
“I heard some faggot was fucking my boy!” He yelled, “You’re him,” his eyes narrowed and he began to walk toward Cas. Dean jumped forward and pushed Cas and Sam behind him.  
“Text Jo and tell her to call the police,” he whispered in Sam’s ear as he nudged the two other boys towards the kitchen. “Dad. Come on. You’re drunk and you don’t know what you’re doing.  
“I know exactly what I’m doing! I’M GONNA KILL THAT DISGUSTING THING WHO TURNED MY BOYS INTO FAGGOTS!” Dean heard Cas whimper behind him and Sam comforting him. Dean and his father continued to argue for a few minutes and Dean looked back to check on Sam and Cas who had fallen to the kitchen floor, clinging to each other and watching Dean with so much concern and love. Then, their eyes widened and they both yelled, “DEAN!”. Dean didn’t turn around in time, though, and was hit in the side of the head, just above his ear, with his father’s beer bottle. He fell, unconscious and bleeding, to the floor. 

Sam

“Dean! No no no!” Sam shouted. He surged forward, letting go of Cas who stilled in shock. Police sirens filled their ears and three policemen ran through the still open front door. Two went for John and managed to control him and get handcuffs on him, and the other checked Dean’s vital signs and called for an ambulance. Sam and Cas stayed by Dean’s side until they had to put him in the ambulance. Gabriel drove over and they picked Jo up on the way to the hospital. Once there they were told to sit in the waiting room. The same police that called for Dean’s ambulance sat with them in the waiting room and took their statements.  
After several hours of waiting, a doctor came to talk to them. “Mr. Winchester has had a very serious head trauma. he may have slight memory loss, but it certainly won’t be severe. He is in a medically induced coma and we will wake him in the morning if brain activity is good. Would you like to see him?” There was a resounding ‘yes’ from the group of four and the doctor motioned for them to follow him.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Sam

Sam and Cas stayed with Dean overnight. They slept curled together in the uncomfortable armchair next to Dean’s bed. They woke in the morning to terrible pains in their backs and legs and to the sounds of machines beeping and doctors talking. “Boys,” one of the doctors said, “you can wait in the waiting room while we wake Mr. Winchester. We’ll need to talk to him and run some tests to make sure there is no brain damage.” The boys look at each other nervously, so the doctor continues, “And I promise we will come get you as soon as we are finished.” The boys rise from the chair stiffly and left the room in search of food. Neither one really felt like eating, though. They sat and picked at their food for over an hour.   
“Sammy, he’s going to be okay. You know he is.” Sam just nodded. Cas sighed and pushed his chair back slightly. He motioned for Sam to come and then pulled the younger boy into his lap, cradling him. They were tucked in a small corner of an empty cafe on the third floor, so there was a small chance anyone would see them. Cas ran his hand up and down Sam’s back to comfort him for about 45 minutes when their names were called over the PA system. The boys jumped up and rushed to throw away their uneaten breakfasts.  
They were met outside of Dean’s room by the same doctor that had told them to leave. “Dean is in perfect health. No concussion or anything. We’re going to to keep him until this evening and he should be able to go to school tomorrow if the pain isn’t too bad.” The man smiled at them and stepped aside so they could enter the room. Dean smiled hugely as soon as he saw them.   
“Hey guuys! Why arenn’t youuu t-twoo at schoool?” his speech was slurred, but otherwise seemed perfectly alright.   
News of Dean’s injury and his psychotic father spread through the school like wildfire and after about 1:00 all three boys were constantly replying to texts and phone calls assuring everyone Dean was okay.   
Dean did come home that evening, but was in too much pain to go to school. Sam and Cas made a fuss about leaving him home alone all day, but he assured them he would be fine. All day long Sam, Cas, Jo, and Gabriel were asked about Dean all day long. Sam and Cas took turns calling Dean every hour to make sure he was okay and by fifth period Dean had his phone turned off so he could actually sleep. When Sam and Cas got home from school, they curled up in Dean’s bed with him and slept until the next morning.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Dean  
Dean woke up on the last day of school to the smell of bacon wafting up the stairs. He got up slowly, careful not to wake Sammy, who had taken to sleeping with him most night. He reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Gabriel sitting on the couch in the living room reading the newspaper. Dean didn’t speak to him, but continued to the kitchen where the smell was now not only bacon, but French toast as well. Dean’s mouth began to water. Cas was standing at the stove with his back to Dean when he entered the kitchen. Dean reached his arms around Cas’s small waist and squeezed lightly. He breathed into Cas’s neck and enjoyed the feel of the smaller boy in his arms. “I decided to make breakfast for my favourite high school graduate today.” Cas said turning around to face Dean with a smile.   
“Hey, I thought I was your favourite graduate!” Gabe said from the living room.   
“You’re kind of a close second,” Cas called back. The boys in the kitchen heard Sam tell Gabe he was his favourite graduate even if Cas didn’t appreciate him. They all laugh while Dean and Cas bring breakfast to the table.   
Five minutes after they began to eat, Jo and Charlie walked through the front door, Jo announcing their entrance loudly. “Come on guys! The last day of school! We gotta get there earl- is that bacon!?” Nothing got Jo more excited than bacon. “Maybe school can wait,” she said grabbing a piece of bacon. Charlie who was still getting used to being included in their group sat down slowly in the last open seat next to Dean. They all chatted about summer plans while they ate, until finally it was time to leave. The last day flew by for everyone and soon they were all free with nothing to do.   
Dean, Cas, and Sam laid on Dean’s bed all day and watched movies. “Dean, Sam?” Cas said while the credits on their third movie of the day were rolling, “I love you both so much. Thank you.” Dean kissed Cas and Sam on the forehead and said, “And I love both of you more!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry this took so long! Life happened and I just wasn't able to write the chapter. I really wanted to keep going with this, but I haven't got the time or inspiration right now. I might continue it again in a sequel in a few months if you guys want me to.


End file.
